


Lifeline

by orphan_account



Series: All my erisol in one heckin folder [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, I love him, M/M, he is good and perf, pls love him, smol precious hacker bby, sorry this took so long to do rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: One of Sollux's headaches started while Eridan was away for a week. So Eridan came home to his matesprit unconscious and really sick!  </p><p>For an anon on my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeline

*Sollux’s POV

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.

Goddammit, the clock’s incessant clicking is making your head throb. 

You guess you blacked out at some point, because you’re laying on the floor with glass shards from (What you presume is) your now broken glass of water. 

Fuck.

If Eridan finds you like this-...no. Oh hell no.

The door clicks open quietly, and the familiar sound of your lover clunking around in the living room makes your head pound. Dammit, you need to get up.

You lift your head a little, then drop it back against the linoleum tiling at the wave of stabbing pain that rushes through your head. You think you groan, but you aren’t too sure.

“...Sol?”

You half sob. It hurts. Even his voice hurts. You can’t focus, you can’t see, you can’t move, you can’t- shit.

He noticed you crying. Or maybe it was the glass shards in the hallway from breaking your glass.

Doesn’t matter.

“Sol..” he murmurs, resting a hand on your thin shoulder.

You sob even louder.

Glass shards are digging into your cheek, but you don’t really notice right now anyways. Apparently you’re crying, because wetness slides down your cheek and his hand brushes it away for you.

“Sol, c’mon. What’s wwrong?” 

Another little groan, then you rasp out “Migraine.”

His hands gently shift you until your body rests in his arms and he can pick you up, careful not to jostle you too badly.

Yeah, your man can be pretty sweet sometimes.

“You need to let go of my hands, Sol. I promise I just need to get your meds, i’ll be back in a minute. Then you can hold onto me all you want while we ride this out, okay?” he murmurs softly, giving your hands a light squeeze.

You groan in protest, but let go of his hands anyways because you know that you should probably get medication so you can sleep this off. God, it hurts though. 

You don’t want to let go.

“Thanks, Sol. I’ll be back in a minute,” he says, and his cool hands leave yours, leaving you alone with the incessant sound of the clock ticking in your ears.

You want to smash the clock right now, it seems so loud.

You hear him fumble around the bathroom, faintly recognizing when he comes back and places a damp rag over your eyes, lifting you up as best he can considering how tall you are compared to him. The rag is nice, and it keeps the light out which helps the headache a little.

You groan when he sets you down, accidentally jostling you. God, was that noise you? You sound like hell warmed over.

“It’s okay, sol. You’re not moving, it’s your headache. Can you swallow this for me?”

You mumble out something rather vague, then open your mouth. The medicine tastes bad and you want to spit it out, but you know better than that.

You jerk your head up once you swallows the medicine and hiss sharply, one hand going to your head at the wave of vertigo that washes over you. Eridan shooshes you, and you’d complain but it feels nice right now so you simply shift back against his chest.

“Meds kicking in about 10 minutes from now, can you hold out until then?” he murmurs. Thank god he knows better than to be loud right now, because even his quiet voice sends a throb through your head. “Y-yeth..” you reply, voice cracking a little. 

You know your hands have a death grip on his arm, but he doesn’t complain. 

You faintly realize the wetness on your lashes is tears.

Welp.

He tucks you against him, letting you toss and turn in his grasp until the medicine kicks in enough that you can think and your vertigo doesn’t hurt as much anymore. You edge until your head presses against his neck, loosening your grasp as much as you dare to. 

He’s a lifeline right now, and he knows it. He’s grounding you from feeling as if you’re floating, you can’t see, you can’t feel, you can’t move, you just can’t...unless he’s here with you. So you hold onto him like you’re going to disappear.

You might, in certainly feels like it.

He rubs your back absently and you hum in approval, getting a wide smile of shark-like teeth “Feelin better now?”

You groan a little “Y-yeah. A lil. Kinda acheth thtill though. ...Thankth for taking care of me, aththhole,” you mumble out in response. Eridan pecks your lips “Shoosh, Sol. Are you hungry or anyfin? I can try to make somefin for you.”

You hum softly, clinging to the fabric of his shirt. His shirt smells clean and feels soft unlike your own which smells like sweat and redbull, and far too many hours in front of a computer screen “Nn...I don’t want to eat anything I jutht want...to thleep,” you mumble out against his shoulder.

“Want me to stay?”

“...Pleathe.”

You know it’s selfish to want Eridan to give up everything else just to lay around with you, but you want him near you. He always is a little cooler than you, chilling your often overheated body (Though that’s because of psiioniic overuse, but you’ll never tell him that).

He pauses, stroking one of his hands through your hair “Okay. I promise i’ll stay. Try to get some sleep, Sol, you need it.”

You stick your tongue out at him before drifting off in his arms, vaguely floating in and out of consciousness for a couple hours before you really fall asleep, waking with Eridan beside you tangled up in warm sheets.

Your headaches are terrible, but waking up to this makes it a little better.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basing this off of my personal experiences with my own migraines, so it may be different from the norm and I apologize if that is the case! I'm pleased with how this turned out, and will be trying to post more from now on.


End file.
